As it is generally known, in computer-based communication, instant messaging systems enable instant communication between two or more people over a communication network. In many organizations today, there exists an entrenched culture of instant messaging and audio communication (e.g., voice communication via phones) between coworkers. This provides significant value in terms of collaboration between individuals or groups. Social networks are also emerging as invaluable tools for collaboration. Social networks typically operate with several different channels, including wikis, forums, blogs, and the like. Social networks also provide a more durable record of interactions between people, whereas instant messaging requires the participants to save the chats within their client programs.
Oftentimes, there is an instant messaging exchange between individuals or groups that would be beneficial to a larger group or should be maintained to allow for future reference. There is no easy or uniform mechanism to persist (or save) information between these two systems of interactions. Still, other times, audio is the preferred method of communication, but the content also is not saved. When audio is the communication method, it is frequently used in combination with a textual interface as described above. Today's mechanisms do not provide a way to bridge the gap between instant messaging and audio communication with social networks.